


Wavering Hearts

by sugakaNdykookie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Baby Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Baby Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cheating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jin and Namjoon are cousins, M/M, Marriage Contract, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugakaNdykookie/pseuds/sugakaNdykookie
Summary: Two crushed hearts met under a very conditional commitment. Both seeking for a better future for their children but in the way their steady hearts started to waver. Started pulling closer.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

Jungkook entered his mansion like house after a tiring day hoping to see his beautiful wife ready for their small celebration date for their upcoming baby. He walked in with a big smile decorating his face. Loosening his tie, he walked past Hobi's room.

His beautiful ball of fluff was sleeping hugging his new flower stuffie customized only for him. Smoothing the soft golden locks, he bent down and kissed the forehead of the second milestone of his love story, first being his marriage certificate secured in his office drawer.

Hobi squirmed a bit at the disturbance. Fearing of interrupting his son's sleep Jungkook moved his hand away. Giving a last peck over the sleeping boy's hair he left the room. He took silent steps towards his bedroom planning to surprise his wife about the date just like she did two days ago by slipping in the pregnancy test into his coat pocket which he discovered in the middle of the directors meeting.

He was laughing inside thinking about the face his love would make when she'll see him early unexpectedly. The silence of the mansion started to vanish as he approached his bedroom. His eyebrows scrunched. Loud pants were coming from his bedroom confused Jungkook placed his ear closer to the door. His heart seemed to stop when he heard his wife's moans before he could comprehend one voice another joined in.

His worst nightmare. No. Not even in worst nightmare he imagined his love cheating on him. The moans that joined in were of a man.

_Smash_.

His heart was broken into a million...countless pieces. He even forgot how to breath.

_What went wrong? How did it come to this? From when?_ The questions seemed to explode his head.

Without thinking a thing, he turned the knob and entered inside. He turned his face away in disgust. His wife was naked and so was the man on top of her. She quickly moved away the male above her and pulled the blanket to cover her nude figure. Jungkook slowly turned his head back watching her cover her filthy body made him smirk.

"Who are you hiding it from? I've already seen you all and so has him. Sluts like you are worse than prostitutes". Every word was filled with venom of hatred.

"W-when did you come back? You said you were going to be late today". Inhaling a deep breath, he smiled again.

What else can you do when you see all your world crumbling down other than helplessly smile at your fate? The smile he gave was broken but she was blinded by the lust for the man who had already left sensing the intensity of the 'domestic' issue.

"It is my house. I decide when to come and when to leave. Who enters and who leaves". He gritted his teeth.

She threw a smirk his way tying her nightgown around her perfect figure.

"Mmm I know Mr. Jeon Jungkook you're the master of this house". She mumbled in a teasing manner before sipping the expensive alcohol which was sure brought in the bedroom for the 'guest' because Jungkook hated alcohol. Never in his life he even tasted it, no matter what occasion.

Wanting to choke her to death Jungkook moved towards her but stopped in the midway.

How can you kill someone you have loved your entire life?

Looking at the broken man in front of her she chuckled. The laugh that was music to his ears sounded like a glass being smashed right next to his ear. He covered his ears and shouted at her to stop.

"I never knew you were this weak Jungkook", she tsked filling up the glass once again.

"Get out", he whispered.

"Huh"?

"GET OUT I SAID YOU SLUT! NEVER EVER SHOW YOUR DISGUSTING FACE AGAIN!" He yelled at her. The glass in her hand dropped at the sudden outburst but she composed herself again.

"What? What did you say, 'get out'? Remember the reason we are married? I'm not leaving anytime soon honey".

"Y-you married me for the benefit to your father's company"? He sounded more broken than before.

"Of course, I did. Who in their right minds would marry a man like you? So plain. You are no fun dear Jungkook. Not outside the walls of this bedroom and nor inside this bedroom. The only reason I'm married to you is business. I thought it would be obvious by now but i guess you're too shallow to notice". She said applying lipstick on her already stained lips.

"And I thought you loved me...", Jungkook whispered in a hushed voice.

"Hah love. Love is just a myth that exist in fairy tales. Real life is based on personal means and lust but you won'gt know that since you tend to live in fairy land ". She laughed again, mocking him while brushing her soft curls.

Jungkook smiled that broken smile again, "I'm going to take a shower and when I'm back the house should be cleaned of filth like your being. If you take Hobi with you, I'll think I never had any child and if you leave him behind, I'll treat him just the way he's being treated now. Same goes for the unborn child. But forget about you breathing in the air of this mansion again. Oh, and about the deals with your father forget them and be ready for divorce papers".

With a firm voice like a rock Jungkook ordered the cheater and went into the shower. He came out after an hour finding an empty bedroom. He sighed and threw himself on the bed but quickly jumped back remembering what he witnessed before. He walked to their shared closet, a little part of him was still wishing her clothes were there. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Just plain male clothing welcomed him.

It wasn't like her to give up this easily, but it seemed like she got fed up from this _business deal_. He laughed like a mad man at his stupidity. He was a fool who fell for a mirage. A mirage of love and trust.

_So, she's gone. She wasn't lying about this marriage being a business deal then. And I thought she loved me the way I did. All these years she was the only person I ever loved, never in my life I even looked at any other woman and this is what she rewarded me with? Cheating in my house, my bedroom, my bed. Bitch._

A smash was heard. The bottle of expensive alcohol was in pieces just like his heart.

His insides felt like burning, he hated the feeling it was choking him. Sobs stuck in his throat, eyes welling up. He slumped to the ground. No one would have even imagined watching the famous CEO whom world always saw as a cold wall without any emotions breaking down in such miserable way.

He hugged his knees. He was back to a kid again. The scars of his childhood nightmare memories were opening again. The blood of memories was seeping out mixed with the puss of betrayal. He remembered watching his dad being in the same position when his mother left his dad when he was just 7, for another man. Even as a child he could realize the situation being serious. His father looked so broken and it was that day he promised to never let any woman walk into his life ever. That was the day he built a hard shell around his heart.

The shell soon cracked a little when he met _her_ at a family function.

It cracked a little more when he saw _her_ in the same classroom as him.

It cracked a bit more watching _her_ on every weekend in his room.

It cracked some more when _she_ touched him, kissed him.

His first kiss under the tree where he once carved _their_ names into.

The crack got bigger when he saw _her_ walking down the aisle with wedding music playing in the background.

The shell completely broke releasing his heart on the wedding night when he claimed his love to _her_. Poured every drop of it out.

It was pure until now. Now it was tainted, reeking of betrayal. It was worse than weeks old organic garbage. It was all a lie.

_Why she was such a bad lair? Couldn't she be more careful letting me live in the hope of fake love. Even if it was fake it still was love. She knew all my scars, yet she gave me more._

Suddenly between his sobs he remembered about his son. A chocked sob left his mouth as he stood up and ran towards his room. Gulping his fear, he turned the knob and opened the door. A sigh filled with relief and hatred left his mouth.

Hobi was still sleeping soundly in his cute bed. He went near the sleeping child. Sitting near the boy he slowly combed through his golden locks again but with completely different emotions now.

_Hah I knew it she will never take him along, she'll even give the unborn one to me once it will open its eyes in this world. They never take along the unnecessary weight with them. They need freedom to stain themselves more and more without any restrictions. I'm glad she left you behind and I'll be happy to receive that other kid too. I'm not sure anymore if both of you would be my kids. Whether my DNA running in your veins or not but one thing I promise you I'll never abandon you like her. I'll take care of you all my life. Alone._

His eyes closed on their own as he drifted off to the dreamland hand still tangled in his son's hair. The shell was built around his broken heart once again. He needed that hard shell to protect his son and himself. The promise this time was tied with the string of determination.  
_______________________________

(About 9 months later)

Seokjin jumped in excitement as he saw the appearance of the lines being more visible. It was a dream come true. He quickly ran out of the bathroom to his bedroom. He was prepared for this moment. He took out the decorated basket from his wardrobe along with pink and blue baby clothes and shoes.

After setting up all the room and a camera to record the reaction of his lover, the other father of, the child resting inside him. He placed the pregnancy test strip on soft pink cushion with blue polka dots all over and hid it with soft white cloth.

Seokjin stood at some distance and checked all the preparations, satisfied with it he decided to get himself ready. He hopped in the shower and took his time to freshen himself up. Choosing a pink soft over sized sweater along with blue jeans he dressed himself. Styling his slightly damp hair he dabbed some pink gloss over his plump petals. Checking himself out in the mirror he mischievously blew a kiss to his own reflection followed by a cute giggle.

After a detailed inspection of all the preparations he sat on the couch with the basket in front of him. He waited about half an hour when suddenly the door bell rang. Seokjin jumped off the couch and checked himself once again in the mirror and turned on the camera. He wanted to record every single emotion his two years long love will pour out.

The person outside was fed up from the wait, he placed his hand on the bell hard to get his boyfriend out. A smile spread on his face when he saw other's face. He pecked Seokjin's cheek lightly and handed him his bag. He looks way more tired today than other days. Seokjin thought putting the bag away and following his love to the lounge.

"W-what is this Jin-ah"? He was confused. It looked like it was a kid's birthday party decoration.

"You like it? Wait come the real surprise is something else", Seokjin chirped dragging other towards the couch.

"W-wait ah Jin-ah w-what is it ah", he let out a yelp when got suddenly thrown on the couch. Seokjin giggled at him hiding his teeth behind his sleeve.

"Ah I get it now. You want to try something new baby"? He said the confusion in his eyes replaced with lust.

"You want to do birthday gift thing I asked to do million times, right baby"? His hands now crawling up Seokjin's figure dangerously.

"Why are you 24/7 horny. Be serious", Seokjin said slapping his hand away. He frowned for a moment but then the smile came back.

"Then what is it? What's with all this decoration baby", he pulled Seokjin on his lap. His hand started playing with the brunette locks on their own. Seokjin leaned into the touch.

"I thought you said to be serious baby. Now whose giving out signals shamelessly", he chuckled when Seokjin hit his chest lightly.

"I'm not giving any signals Mister. Now remove that cloth and find your surprise", he said pouting cutely while pointing his crooked finger towards a soft white cloth.

"Hah let's see what baby have planned for me. I bet it's...", his words got stuck in his throat. Eyebrows furrowed as his eyes wandered upon the stick with markings over it. He gulped and took it in his hand.

"What is this Seokjin"? His voice lower than normal.

"Y-you are going to be a father soon. I'm pregnant". Seokjin said happily not realizing the change in his lover's eyes.

"You are a carrier"? His voice now not more than a whisper. It was just a question, but it shook Seokjin up entirely. A carrier, yes, he was one. His dad left finding about him being something between a male and a female. Everyone from his childhood treated him like a taboo. It was true he was one and was looked down upon as a result. He was not a male neither a female. He was a man that could bore kids. This was the reason why he looked quite like a female in appearance with plump lips, soft skin, thin waist and clear innocent face.

"Y-yes b-but aren't you happy y-you'll be a dad s-soon"? He gulped in fear of rejection again. He hoped his lover would accept his uniqueness and would be happy but oh how wrong he was.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING CARRIER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? YOU KNOW THE REASON I WAS WITH YOU WAS BECAUSE I HATE FUCKING KIDS. WHY ELSE YOU THINK I WAS WITH YOU? YOU HAD A PRETTY FACE AND BODY BUT WASN'T ONE WHO WOULD PULL THIS BABY CRAP ON ME. I WAS WRONG. SO WRONG". He yelled kicking the basket away.

"T-that's what you thought a-about me. A good fuck? Just a good fuck"? Seokjin said head hung low tears welling up in his eyes.

"Of course, anyway let's go back to how we were baby". Seokjin raised his head, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Get this filth abort". He was calm. Seokjin felt like his heaven crumbling down even before building up. He unconsciously secured his hands over his flat tummy.

"no... nO...NO... NOOO"! He yelled with all his might clutching his stomach tightly.

"Choose between me and this thing", the heartless bastard pointed towards his stomach like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

"Do you even have a heart? How can you talk like that about your own child"?

"Hah a child from a carrier? No thanks babe. Now be a good boy and abort it as soon as possible", he chuckled.

"Get out of my house".

"W-what"?

"GET OUT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE ALIVE BASTARD! WHAT IF I'M A CARRIER I CAN BEAR KIDS AND RAISE THEM JUST LIKE A FEMALE MAYBE EVEN BETTER I DON'T NEED YOUR PATHETIC SELF NEAR ME OR THIS KID ANYMORE. GET LOST", Seokjin yelled with all his might.

"You'll regret it. No one will take in a carrier except m..."

"Yeah you're the greatest taking in a carrier but taking away his true happiness from him forever. No thanks I'm better without you. Now get out this is my house". Seokjin was rather calm now.

He scoffed and protested but eventually till evening the house was cleaned off all his belongings along with all his pictures as well.

Seokjin bit his lip to control the escaping sobs as he cleaned all the preparations, he did earlier that day. Curling up in his bed he recalled all the events of today. From his happiness of finding a small life being getting ready to come out in this world to the humiliation by his ex-lover and kicking away him from his house and his life. A tear escaped from his eyes. The grip on his stomach grew tighter.

_Don't worry baby Appa won't let you go. He'll never abort you. Even if you turn out to be like him. Appa will love you no matter what. Grow well my baby._

With those thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only two broken hearts can mend each other".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you have a nice day.

Present: (8 months later)

"Wake up sleepy head", Jungkook scrunched his face feeling the warm morning rays trying to penetrate his closed eyes.

"Just 5 more minutes Ahjuma", Jungkook groaned diving deep in his blanket. The old lady sighed and shook her head at the childish behaviour of theme grown man.

"It's Hobi's first day of school Kookie. Get up"! She snatched the blanket away. Jungkook once again groaned and hugged his knees making a foetal position to comprehend the sudden temperature change.

"You know I was up till 5 in the morning, right? First lulling Yoongi and then doing this", he pointed at his laptop and few files laying on the bedside table complaining like a toddler. The lady smiled at the tone of his voice, it was still same as it was about 20 years ago when she first met Jungkook.

"Hobi would be sad Kookie", She tried once again, this time with a softer voice. She knew the struggles of this single father as she had already seen another suffering 20 years ago. It was similar scene just the characters were different. It was painful to watch for the first time, it was unbearable the second time.

"This is why I ask you to get remarried Kookie. You can do office work and your wife can–"

"I told you never say that word in front of me ever. I hate marriages, love, wife, romance. You know why because it's all a lie", Hearing the sudden outburst she stumbled a few steps back. Jungkook was now up with fuming eyes. The words got stuck in her throat for a moment, but she quickly overcame and smiled lightly.

"Hmm that was a good tactic to wake you up Kookie. Now go and get ready I'll go get Hobi and breakfast ready". She quickly said and left scared of the young man in front of him. Jungkook watched the old lady leave. He bit his lip and ruffled his hair. It wasn't a good omen to remember his horrible past this early. Specially when it was Hobi's first day of school.

He stood and went to wash up and get ready. Closing his eyes under the cold shower he let all his painful memories get washed away. He took out his regular attire. A plain white shirt with black suit. The other half of cupboard was still empty. He wasn't sure if he was scared or angry about the idea of it being filled up again either way the result was same. That side was meant to be empty. He wasn't ready for another heartbreak.

___________________________________

"Mmm see baby Appa looks handsome right"? Jin patted his swollen belly looking in the mirror, asking for the outfit approval from the unborn.

"Of course, Appa looks good. Even blind can see this dashing, radiating beauty. Right baby", He looked down again for approval. Patting and rubbing his hand he sighed smiling.

"You'll soon be out baby. Appa can't wait to hold you in his hands not that I don't like carrying you around or anything. I just want you to come out and enjoy this beautiful world yourself baby", Seokjin said in a sad but hopeful tone. His only wish was to hold his baby in his hands. Every time he'd see his swollen belly his past scars would once again open. Cutting his heart harshly, bleeding the dark memories.

Life was hard living in a society where even though he was fully capable of doing everything any other individual could do he still was looked down upon. He knew a pregnant carrier was meant to be treated that way.

His only escape was the resident of his growing belly. His only child. The silent talks with the growing foetus were his only companion in his lonely nights. His unanswered questions, his unresponsive coos and gestures made his dull life a bit bearable.

"Okay baby let's go to work, shall we", he patted his belly once again like an encouraging parent. He took a tissue and dabbed it on his face absorbing all the escaped tears. After one last look at the mirror he took his keys, locked his house and left.

______________________________

"Don't play with your food Hobi baby", Jungkook stopped his son from making 'the cereal rain' as Hobi was calling it.

"But Dada it will die if Hobi won't give it the food", He pouted.

"Baby no one lives in there. You're pouring it on an egg baby, it will be better if you pour it in your mouth". Jungkook tried forcing a spoon in Hobi's mouth which Hobi easily dodged.

"No! No! Hobi read that chicky lives in egg Dada". Hobi explained with a big smile.

"Hobi there is no chicky living in this egg. You see this yellow yolk this is that chick it's cooked now. It does not need your cereal. Now be quick an–"

"My God Jungkook stop traumatizing the poor child. Look how shaken up he looks by your cooked chicky story. Seriously", Ahjuma stopped Jungkook from further explanation watching the colour draining out of the poor child.

"Hobi will never eat eggs Ahjuma. Hobi won't kill baby chicky". He wrapped his small arms around the woman.

"What's wrong? I only told him truth", Jungkook mumbled taking a bite of his sandwich. Hearing him Ajhuma narrowed her eyes and tsked shaking her head with disappointment.

"What now? It's obvious that the egg is an unborn chicken not like I lied or anything". Jungkook mumbled eating his breakfast.

"He needs to know the reality and why are we even arguing here about a stupid egg anyway? Hobi get your stuff we are getting late. I'll go take the car out", Jungkook said rushing out of the house.

Ahjuma smiled and shook her head at his childish behaviour. She quickly made Hobi finish his breakfast and sent him after his dad.

______________________________

"Good bye Hobi baby dada will pick you up soon". Jungkook said patting Hobi's head in an emotional way.

"Okay Dada. See you", Hobi nodded and ran away from his father. Jungkook was clearly not expecting this. According to all father son movies and dramas the scene was supposed to go like Hobi crying and clinging onto him while he forced Hobi to go inside.

 _No no this isn't right_.

Jungkook approached the younger and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't cry baby Dada will soon be back, okay"?

"Dada stop"! Hobi's voice muffled against his father's chest.

"No no baby don't cry it's going to be fine", Jungkook cried emotionally.

"I'm not crying dada".

"It's oka–"

"You shouldn't force yourself on the child", A smooth voice called from Jungkook's back cutting his 'emotional counselling' to Hobi.  
He turned around and found a man around his age standing there looking at the clenched kid and his father.

"It's a crime you know, that right? I think it's called child harassment", The stranger said in calm voice but a with a sharp glare.

"It's between my kid and me. May I ask who are you to interrupt"? Jungkook asked in the similar tone.

"The owner of the ground you are standing on and SunnySide kindergarten aka Kim Taehyung". The stranger replied looking in Jungkook's eyes with a satisfied expression making him more pissed off.

Everything was going wrong first breakfast, then the emotional departure and now this man. Jungkook shook his head in annoyance.

"Dada can I go now" Hobi tapped his father's arm, voice still muffled as his head was still pressed against his father's. Taehyung gestured through his eyes to let the child go. Jungkook scoffed letting the child go.

"Haha don't worry your son would be safe here", Taehyung chuckled at Jungkook's face letting Hobi go. This was his first time his son was going away from him of couse he was concerned.

_____________________________

"Why don't you tell him to get married it's been over a year", Mrs. Ji said sipping her tea. Ahjuma sighed patting little Yoongi in her lap.

"You think he'd trust any woman after what happened to his father and him"?

"Still, these kids need a mother. You're getting old now and you know it too", Mrs. Ji said taking the half sleeping child from her friend.

"You were young and active 20 years ago dear, you lost all your youth to raise Jungkook. I don't want you to loose your old age raising his kids. You have a life of your own too", She said in a worried tone.

"I know, but I can't leave him alone at time like this", The lady sighed picking up the dirty cups from the table.

"Get him married all the problems would get solved".

"I told you already he won't budge. He doesn't trust any woman to be his wife". At this point she was getting quite annoyed by her friend.

"Then get him a husband", Mrs. Ji said in a calm voice.

"W-what? Husband. You know he's not gay, right".

"Not a man TaeHee-ah. A carrier".

"Carrier"? Ahjuma was clearly not expecting such a suggestion.

"Mmhm carriers are very good parents. They treat kids like mothers and are very gentle by nature. I'm sure a carrier would love to have Hobi and Yoongi as his kids". Mrs. Ji explained excitedly. Ahjuma opened her mouth to say something but listening to her friend she closed it. It was a nice suggestion after all. Kids needed a mother and Jungkook needed a partn–

"No Kookie would never agree to it".

"Look try to convince him. It will be a good thing for everyone. Kids, him, you and for that carrier too. You know how much they are looked down upon. Also look at the kids they need someone as a mother figure. Don't you see how that horrible wretch Jungkook's ex wife is behaving. She didn't even come from last two weeks to feed Yoongi his essential mother's feed". Mrs. Ji was right. It was a good solution.

"You know any good carriers"? Ahjuma asked. The question was weird but she knew Jungkook should get married it was for the best.

"Umm oh I have one in mind. Wait I have a picture of him". Mrs. Ji thought for few moments before fishing out her phone from her bag and opened gallery.

"He's one of my colleague's son. Look how beautiful he is, and the best thing is that he loves kids and works at a kindergarten", Ahjuma nodded. The guy in the picture was indeed beautiful, more than the girls she had seen around.

"What's his name"? Ahjuma was curious. This boy was indeed a perfect match for Kookie.

"Kim SeokJin. Poor child got dumped after his boyfriend found out about his pregnancy", Mrs. Ji said in a sad voice.

"Pregnancy"?

"Yeah he's pregnant".

"Jungkook will never accept someone else's child", Ahjuma said in a worried tone.

"Yah he's not even sure if Hobi and Yoongi are his own or not". Mrs. Ji replied in annoyance.

"Shh don't say that". Ahjuma shushed her friend afraid if the kid in her arms woke up.

"Fine I won't but remember that only two broken hearts can mend each other. No one other than SeokJin can be a right partner for Jungkook". Ahjuma nodded. She liked the boy in the picture.

"I know but first I need to talk to Jungkook", She replied.

"Okay I'll send you details about SeokJin alright? And I'll go talk to his mother about this topic too". Ahjuma nodded. She waved at her friend leaving. The suggestion did sound quite good. She took Yoongi to his room and lied the sleeping kid in his cradle.

"Don't worry baby I'll soon get you a better care taker". She patted the sleeping baby softly. She decided to get Jungkook married this time as it seemed as the only right choice.  
  
_Only two broken hearts can mend each other._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Hobi kicked away an empty soda can tiredly. He yawned rubbing his eyes and looked around. Most of the kids were gone. His Dada was late, about an hour. The temperature was falling and so was poor child's stamina for waiting.

Hobi was on the verge of crying when he saw the last kid leaving with his mom. He sniffed and lowered his head an attempt to avoid his tears. Hobi perked his head up sensing someone approaching him. Hoping it was his Dada his face lit up, but it soon flattered a little when he saw it was the man from morning. Kim Taehyung ahjussi.

"Hey little guy your dad's not here yet"? Taehyung asked crouching down in front of the pre-schooler but kept a safe distance to not unease the child. Hobi nodded and looked down. He felt embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, now don't be sad. He'll be here so–". He tried cheering him up but got cut off mid sentence by a woman's coming from some distance. Both at once looked towards the source of the voice.

"Hobi! Hobi!", A middle aged woman ran towards Hobi and quickly hugged the child, completely ignoring the existence of the man beside him.

"You alright Hobi-ah? I'm sorry I'm so late. Your father just called me to bring you". She explained hugging the sobbing child. Hobi nodded slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh please try to be punctual about picking your kid up". Taehyung said in his deep voice making the woman flinch slightly. She unwrapped her arms tied around the child and got up turning towards the young man.

"I know I sincerely apologize for the inco– Taehyung"? The woman stopped apologizing once she looked at the face of the man. Her eyes at once seemed to fill up with tears watching him.

"Auntie? Taehee Auntie"? The man slightly shouted with a mix of happiness, surprise, and sadness all over his face. He quickly wrapped his arms around the woman, picking her up a little.

"My little TaeTae. Where have you been. I missed you so much. It was like you disappeared from the face of this world after Taeyeon died", she asked holding her nephew's hand tightly like she was scared he would disappear once again. The colour of Taehyung's face changed.

"I went to... America Auntie. I was scared to live in the same house my mom got shot. I was scared her murderer was still out because of the lack of evidence. I saw it with my own eyes, auntie. My very own ey–", Watching him loose it Ahjuma quickly hugged him preventing him from running the old, scary memories in his mind. Bringing him back to the future.

"Shhh my baby. Don't worry it's all in the past. It's all over now", She patted his back soothingly. He nodded slightly and stood up. The tears that managed to escape Taehyung's eyes created a damp spot on his aunt's shoulder.

"I'm getting late Taehyung-ah. I need to take this baby home to his dad now. I'll see you tomorrow", She smiled lightning the mood. She patted the teary eyed male lightly and grabbed the confused child's hand.

"Auntie, who is he? I thought you weren't married". Taehyung wiped his eyes and focused on the child.

"Ah him. He's Mr. Jeon's eldest grandchild Hoseok. Jeon Hoseok. His father actually forgot to inform me about his meeting, both the timings were clashing, and this poor soul had to suffer". Ahjuma ruffled Hobi's hair making it all messy and him puff out his face in annoyance. Taehyung lightly smiled and crouched in front of him.

"I see. Don't worry Hobi next time if this happens you can come to my office to wait. Okay". Hobi slightly nodded, partially hiding behind Ahjuma.

"Taehyung-ah take care, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow. Yoongi is waiting for me at home". Ahjuma hugged Taehyung one last time before she grabbed Hobi, bid her nephew goodbye walked towards the car.  
_______________________________________

Ahjuma sighed laying in her bed. The proposal Mrs. Ji gave was quite good and reasonable, but she couldn't muster up courage to inform Jungkook. She hated how every time the word marriage seemed to throw Jungkook in past. She hated that broken expression and empty eyes.

Picking up her phone from the side table she opened the picture of Seokjin. Lightly grazing her thumb over the handsome boy, she sighed again. Fair skin, nice features, and an innocent smile. The boy looked perfect. She bit her lip thinking again. The decision was hard and deadly for Jungkook. It could either make him the happiest man on earth or the most miserable, broken man on earth.

She placed her phone back and pulled her blanket over her head. She was tired of it all. Watching Jungkook struggle everyday, watching kids suffer everyday. Something had to be done and quickly. She nodded at her thoughts and closed her eyes determined to make Jungkook get married once again.  
_________________________________________

Seokjin stopped eating his ice cream and poked his head out hearing knocking on the door. He whined and looked back and forth from his ice cream to the movie playing on the television and the knocking door for a few moments before crawling out and waddling towards the door.

He opened it with the spoon still in his mouth and the bucket in his hand. He smiled brightly seeing his mother. Mrs. Kim sighed then smiled at her son.

"How are you doing Seokjin-ah"? She asked toeing her shoes and making her way inside the apartment. Seokjin followed her, spoon still in his mouth.

"Huh baby, doing good"? She asked putting the bags in her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm eomma". Seokjin took out the spoon from his mouth and walked next to his mother putting groceries and prepared side dishes in the refrigerator.

"And this little one", she turned and patted his swollen belly lovingly. Seokjin smiled at his mother's actions. She was the only person beside himself who was happy about the unborn child.

"He's fine too. I went for a check up this week eomma. Don't worry everything is fine".

"You checked the gender, Seokjin"? His mother asked in a concerned tone, holding his hands. Seokjin pulled his hands back and shook his head.

"No and I don't want to. A child is God's most wonderful gift Eomma and the gender is the surprise element of it. I don't want to ruin it by knowing it beforehand". His mother smiled at his explanation. She was proud of her son. He was young but was still more mature than those who looked down on him.

"How much time is left"?

"About a month. Doctor told me it could be between the end of this month and the next month". Seokjin patted his belly.  
His mother smiled again at her son's cuteness. She never knew someone pregnant could look this cute.

"Ah okay. Now go rest I'm going to cook", she pushed Seokjin lightly towards the living room. Knowing his mother and his current condition Seokjin nodded with a smile and walked away. Mrs. Kim sighed after her son left. She took out ingredients to cook the dinner. Her mind was stuck somewhere else. The conversation she had earlier that day with her friend.

She knew her son can raise a child on his own but still a complete family is better than a single parent for a new born.

She started chopping and cutting the vegetables and meat.

_Mrs. Ji was right Seokjin needs a husband._

The picture she showed her was quite nice. The man was quite handsome and looked quite mature. She turned on the flame and stated cooking.

Both suffered a harsh past that still haunted them. Dishing out the food she decided to at least try convincing Seokjin about all this.  
_______________________________________

"Seokjin I– I have something to discuss", Mrs. Kim said slowly, looking at her son. Seokjin looked up from his food and nodded for his mother to go on. Mrs. Kim took a deep breath.

"Seokjin I know how responsible you are and how you'll look after this baby well even you'd be alone but–".

"What do you mean Mama"? Seokjin now looking straight in his mother's eyes. He knew what his mother was getting at and he hated it. He hated when someone specially his own mother made him realize how weak and lonely, he was.

"Seokjin-ah don't get me wrong. I just want you and the little one safe and happy", Mrs. Kim said quickly.

"And your way to confirm them is"?

"Marriage—". It was enough for Seokjin. He harshly pushed away his chair and stood up. Without a word he just walked towards his room ignoring his mother's voice. Mrs. Kim quickly stood up and followed Seokjin who went to his room but before she gets in, he slammed the door in his mother's face.

"Seokjin! Seokjin baby open please. I- I'm sorry I'll not say this again. Please come out. Mom's sorry baby please". Mrs. Kim knocked at the door. She regretted her decision.

"Seokjin please I promise I'll never ask you again", It wasn't wise to ask him when he was constantly having mood swings. It wasn't wise when his hurting memories were still not healed. The scars that bastard left on his mind and soul were still fresh even after eight months had passed. She knew it was a foolish move, but she hated seeing her delicate child struggling alone.

Seokjin opened the door and let his mother in. He sat her on his bed and cleaned her tears. Something he was always soft for. He knew his mother wanted him to be happy but after being thrown away like some trash once. He was tired of collecting and composing the scattered fragments of his heart and soul once. He feared of experiencing it again especially when this time he wasn't alone. The small life growing inside of him mattered the most. He was afraid his broken self would put his child into misery.

"Mom I know you meant well but please don't ever suggest something like that again. Please trust me. I'll be a good parent. Please". He pleaded holding his mother's hands. She smiled at her son. She believed him. She trusted him. She just wanted him to be happy. If this was how her son would be happy then she was okay with it.

"I do believe you my baby. If that's your decision, then I respect it. I promise I won't push you again. Now come, eat". Seokjin smiled and nodded his head. Both sat silently for while before Mrs. Kim helped her son back to the dining table.

I believe in you Seokjin-ah. I really do.  
_______________________________________

_"Eomma don't leave! Please NO!" He cried hugging her leg but was pushed away harshly._

_"Get away from me. You both are so pathetic it's disgusting"._

_"Eomma NO!"_ Jungkook screamed jumping upright in his chair. His breath was dishevelled. The same nightmare again. It was like a curse to him. He looked around breathing heavily. The room was dark, only the light from his laptop and a table lamp was dimly illuminating the room.

Jungkook took the water bottle on the table and gulped the water down quickly. He took of his glasses and stretched a little. His mind was still stuck in the nightmare. He was still unable to figure out why first his mom and then his wife left him. Both women he loved unconditionally but they both left him heartlessly .

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind. Even if it would be temporary and when he'd sleep one of them would again pop up in his dreams pushing him back to the block one. Placing his glasses back on he looked at the files scattered in front of him. He tried to concentrate back but it was impossible. His mind was not in the state of processing all that office work. Jungkook closed the files and stood up.  
_______________________________________

Jungkook stood outside his children's room. He carefully opened the children's room door and peeked inside. A smile spread on his face. His mind relaxed instantly. Hobi was sleeping there cuddling little Yoongi. The sight was beautiful and relaxing for Jungkook. He knew he could spend his whole life standing there watching his sleeping children and won't get tired.

His smile faded a little when he remembered with Ahjuma earlier. He knew she meant well but getting married once again was out of question. How could he make himself suffer for the third time? How could he let his children suffer once again? He knew his children needed another parent, but he was too afraid to go through the pain again. He was sure he won't be able to get up if he'd fall again.

Jungkook walked in and closed the door behind. He sat next to Hobi and started combing his fingers through his hair. Feeling a foreign touch Hobi opened his eyes lightly. He smiled watching his Dada making Jungkook smile back. Jungkook moved the children a little and got inside the bed as well.

He was cold. It was summer but he was cold. He needed both of his children to warm him up. Hugging them both closer he kissed their foreheads and closed his eyes. He wasn't afraid of the nightmare anymore.

He decided it firmly abstaining was better than taking the medicine.  
_______________________________________

_"Eomma please no. Don't go. Kookie will be good boy. Please eomma", Little Jungkook held his mother. She harshly pushed him away. He was crying. A mother was supposed to comfort her crying child. Was she blind? Little Jungkook was clueless why she was acting this way._

_He looked back to his father who was staring at them with red eyes. He ran and tugged at his pants._

_"Appa please stop mom. She, she is going. Kookie don't wanna be alone. Appa stop eomma. Please Appa", His pleads were now turned into desperate shouts. His father looked at him and smiled. He looked back at his wife._

_"What spell you casted on both of you witch. If you were going to leave why you had to make us this pathetic. I kept my eyes closed all the while you were whoring around with different men just for the sake of our son". Every word was dripping with blood of hatred._

_She tsked at their broken state. Little Jungkook could feel his mother was wrong but he didn't want her to leave. He needed both his parents._

_"Stop making yourself look even more pathetic. Stop making me look like bad one here. All I want was my own satisfaction which sorry to say you never gave me. I can't pretend anymore. I need my happiness too", She spat without considering her child listening._

_Jungkook was now terrified of his mother. He his behind his father. This was the face he never knew his mother had. The image of gentle, sweet woman in his mind shattered. She looked scarier than any monster at that moment._

_"Why did you never tell me I wasn't enough? Why did you yourself became the bad person? I always tried to give you my best. I always tried to make you happy. If I wasn't enough why you never said it? I would have made myself better. I could have myself let you go. Why did you have to turn into a dirty monster? Leave just leave", His father yelled pointing towards the door._

_"As if I was going to stay", She scoffed and left dragging her bag behind her._

_Just like that she was gone from Jungkook's life. That night he saw his father breaking down. An image that was still as fresh as it just happened today. That night Jungkook cried. He cried holding their family picture by his bed side. He cried so hard his throat became sore and swollen. His eyes dripped so many tears his tear glands became dry, the red veins in his eyes seemed like they were about to pour out the blood running in them._

_That night he was alone. He couldn't go to his father. He was alone so he cried hard, so hard that he washed away her existence from his mind._

_Jungkook yawned choking the sobs emitting from his throat. The kind goddess of slumber was taking over his hurting soul. He hugged the picture closer as he lost his consciousness._

_He opened his eyes feeling light pats on his head. His father was smiling. He smiled in response and closed his eyes again. His father was saying something incoherent for his tired mind. That was the night his childish mind turned mature. He closed his inner warm self into a cold, hard shell._  
_______________________________________

"Mr. Jungkook your child is suffering from lack of some essential nutrients. He needs mother's milk. Arrange it before he get more critical. I'm afraid he might develop some disabilities", The doctor said after checking the infant in Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook nodded hearing it he knew this was going to happen. His ex-wife refused to feed Yoongi. She was afraid feeding would destroy her figure. Jungkook looked at his sleepy child and then back at the doctor.

"He doesn't have a mother doctor. Isn't there any alternative way? I mean any supplements, any formula milk. Anything that would help my child". Jungkook looked at her. Doctor nodded at him. She opened her drawer and took out a small card.

"Here. It's of a kindergarten along with a day-care. They have some employees there that feed kids like Yoongi there. It's all I can do Mr. Jungkook. I'm sorry but no formula milk can be better than the original one. Go there I'm sure you'll find someone to feed him", Jungkook took the card and nodded listening to the doctor. He stood up and bowed, thanking her.  
_______________________________________

Jungkook drove to the kindergarten. Little Yoongi sleeping beside him. He smiled at his child. Don't worry Yoongi-ah you will soon get strong. Jungkook stopped in front of the building and parked his car. He took out Yoongi along with the doctor's recommendation letter and walked inside.

"Hello Sir. Welcome to Rise and Shine Kindergarten. How may I help you"? The lady behind the desk asked in a bright friendly tone.

"Actually, I've been recommended this place by Dr. Kang. She said you people give services to supply feeding facilities to the single parent kids. My child needs mother's feed urgently. Please help me".

"Okay okay sir. Calm down. Come I'll take you there", The lady came out and gestured them to follow. Jungkook started following her.

"Here Sir. Ms. Gong inside would help you". She said and walked away. Jungkook knocked and walked in hearing a small 'come in'.  
_______________________________________

"I get it Mr. Jeon but as I already told you we don't have anyone right now. I'm sorry bu–", She got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is it"?

"Ms. Gong I need some signs on these product files".

"Wait a second dear", Ms. Gong replied before turning to Jungkook.

"Mr. Jeon would it be fine if the person giving feed isn't a female"?

"Wh-what does that mean"? Jungkook asked in utter confusion.

"The only employ left who can lactate is a carrier. Decide what's more important to you. Your child or the gender of the person who feed him"? She asked. Jungkook looked at her for moment before diverting his gaze towards Yoongi. If these were some other circumstances, he would have never allowed it, but it was urgent. He looked back at Ms. Gong and nodded in confirmation. She smiled back and diverted her gaze towards the door.

"Come in Seokjin".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Jungkook carefully placed Yoongi in his bed. The baby was in deep slumber after filling his little tummy. Jungkook sighed and lightly patted his head while his mind wandered elsewhere. Today was the second time he felt his kids really needed a mother figure around them. Today was the second time he realized how much of an incomplete life he was giving his kids.

Although Hobi was a little grown up but Yoongi was still a baby, he needed the love and affection of a mother.

Jungkook walked to his own room and changed into his pyjamas. Turning the lights off he tucked himself in. His mind was still stuck in the events that happened earlier that day.  
___________________________________________

_"Come in Seokjin", Jungkook turned towards the door. In came a male with a swollen belly. His face looked quite young. The highlight of his face was his lips and his body were his shoulders. Jungkook turned back to Ms. Gong._

_"This is Mr. Seokjin he'll feed your child, Mr. Jeon", Ms. Gong said pointing towards the male who Jungkook now knew was called Seokjin._

_"W-what? Feed who"? A voice squeaked behind Jungkook. Ms. Gong told Jungkook to leave for a moment. Understanding it Jungkook nodded and left to wait outside._

_"What do you mean feed"? Seokjin asked again after the man with a baby left. Ms. Gong stood up and walked towards him. She made Seokjin sit down first before speaking._

_"He need help Seokjin. I know you said you won't feed any child but it's an emergency. Jaehae and Bora are on maternal leave. RaJin can't feed because of the triplets. Only you can help that baby. He's quite weak"._

_"Still, I mean he can use formula milk or something. I-I'm not comfortable. I'm a carrier", Seokjin tried to escape the situation once again._

_"So, what if you're a carrier? I personally think you're better than us woman. You are strong like a man and delicate as a woman. Anyway, that's not the point right now. If he could use formula milk would he come here? His child needs human milk and only you can save that child Seokjin-ah. I know I'm breaking your job contract, but this is about a child. He needs you Seokjin", Ms. Gong was practically begging him now. Seokjin bowed his head down._

_"Fine. I'll tell him to leave. Just so you know the child's mother left him at once after his birth. She used to feed him once a week until two weeks from now. The child was weak since his birth. His body needs nutrients of mother's milk, if you refuse the child may become permanently physically disabled or worse". Ms. Gong finished and left Seokjin alone._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Jeon he is not willing. I forgot that in his job contract he clearly mentioned he won't ta-"..._

_"Give me the child", Ms. Gong and Jungkook simultaneously turned their heads towards the voice. Seokjin waddled closer to Jungkook and took the baby in his hands._

_"I'll feed him", Seokjin said looking keenly at the child. He turned to walk back into the room._

_"I'll go inside too", He stopped hearing the voice of the child's father. He turned his head._

_"What"?_

_"I said I'll go inside too I can't trust any stranger with my child". Seokjin looked towards Ms. Gong. She quickly nodded and turned back to Jungkook._

_"Don't worry sir. Seokjin is an incredibly careful and trust worthy person"._

_"Still I-"_

_"Please stop wasting time. I ain't gonna do anything else to your child. I'll instantly return him after he'd be done". Seokjin's pregnancy mood swing was kicking in. His tone changed from gentle to a little sassy shutting Jungkook up. He nodded and gestured him to continue._

_Seokjin pulled the curtain and closed the door. He was quite sensitive about his privacy. He looked at the baby in his hands. His were closed and breath was steady signalling his slumber. The child looked like his father. Cute._

_Seokjin undid the buttons of his oversized shirt and placed the baby near his swollen nipples. The scent of milk made the sleeping child perk up. His hungry mouth started searching for the source. Seokjin gently guided the baby's head near him. (I'm dying of cringe)_

_His smiled widened as he the child finally latched himself to the food source. He lightly ruffled the soft tuft of hair on the baby's head as the baby consumed his warm milk. His small hands clutched at Seokjin's skin making it tickle. Seokjin pulled the little hands away lightly and kissed them lightly. He let the child clutch at his hands. (Someone help me please)_

_Seokjin felt himself getting complete. Although it was some stranger's child, he still made him feel like a complete parent. He fed the baby until he himself let go of Seokjin._

_Jungkook's patience was running low outside. He paced around looking towards the closed door every few moments. He finally decided to barge in. Jungkook pushed the door open. Seokjin abruptly turned around, his hands on his buttons._

_"W-what are you doing in here? You don't know how to knock or something? I told you I'd bring the baby out once he'd be done", Seokjin yelled holding his open shirt with one hand while throwing anything that his free hand reached to at the intruder._

_"A-ah I waited quite ah long. Ah stop I didn't plan to barge in this sort of situation. I'm sorry please ah stop", Jungkook said turning his head to the door while trying to dodge those attacks._

_"I'm sorry once again. I just get worried about my kids easily. I felt like it was quite long. It won't happen again". Jungkook apologized once again holding sleeping Yoongi back._

_"Again? There won't be an again. I'm sorry I can't feed your child anymore... I might not be here". Seokjin lowered his gaze. The last part was a whisper._

_Jungkook didn't hear the last part but nodded anyway and left to talk to Ms. Gong. He knew Seokjin was not comfortable feeding any child and neither was him giving his child away to some carrier to feed him up._  
___________________________________________

Seokjin woke up from the shrill voice of his phone ringing. The number wasn't a familiar one, so he simply ignored it thinking it was some wrong number. When the phone didn't stop ringing for like 10mins he finally picked it up. He was about to yell when he heard the voice on the other side.

" Hello. Is this Mr. Kim Seokjin? This is MyunHyuk Hospital. Do you know any Kwan WooJin"? (Jin's mother would be called by her actual name when called on her own as she's divorced here)

"Y-yes! what happened? She's my mother. What happened to her"? Seokjin almost screamed.

"We are sorry to inform you she got into a serious road accident. She was hit by a speeding car while crossing the road. She is in emergency room right now. We need to get some papers signed before the doctors start operating". The nurse explained.

"Yes, yes I'll be there right now", Seokjin quickly ended the call. He was panicking no- he was going through a mental breakdown. Not knowing anything else he quickly dialed his cousin's number. Tears streaming down his face.

"Pick up! Pick up damnit"! He yelled at his phone. His silent tears now turned into chocked sobs. Finally, his cousin picked up. His groggy, sleepy voice now hearable on the other side of the line.

"What is it Jin-"? Seokjin at once cuts him off.

"Mom... Accident... Hospital... Namjoon-ah... Please come... Quick"! He blabbered through his sobs. At the end he just busted out crying. Figuring out it was some emergency Namjoon at once cut off the call after reassuring Seokjin he'd get there in few minutes.

Seokjin looked around breathing hard. He didn't know what to do. He felt a little dizzy. He looked at the door praying Namjoon gets here soon. This was the first time he felt he shouldn't have had this baby in him. At least not right now. His pregnancy was making him unable to move quickly or act rationally. The stress was making him dizzy and weak. His mother was lying in a hospital and he couldn't even do anything.

What a pathetic son I am...

His thoughts cut short hearing the beeping of the password being punched in. A few moments later a panicked, panting Namjoon in his pyjamas busted in.

"What? What happened Seokjin-ah"? He asked coming closer to Seokjin.

"Mom they said she got into some accident. She's in hospital. She needs to be operated Namjoon. I don't know what to do Namjoon-ah". Seokjin started crying loudly hiding his face in Namjoon's chest.

"What? She left like an hour ago to come here. How can this- calm down Seokjin. It will be okay. Now tell me what hospital she's at"? Namjoon pulled Seokjin up to sit. He looked straight in his eyes and repeated him. Told him to breath deeply. This stress wasn't good for the foetus.

"M-yun-MyunHyuk Hospital. I'm s-scared Joon-ah". Seokjin started sobbing again.

"Shhh let's go to auntie first". Namjoon shushed and supported to make him stand. They both at once left for the hospital.  
___________________________________________

Namjoon was his only other family beside his mother who supported him. He was the son of his father's younger brother. Both his uncle and Namjoon supported and loved Seokjin specially after his father divorced and disowned Seokjin. His uncle always treated his mother like younger sister and Seokjin as his own son.

Unfortunately, his uncle died after a severe heart attack. Since then his mother started living with Namjoon because one he fallen into depression. Second Seokjin wasn't well off enough to support his mother. Third Namjoon was still a student and needed to be supervised. They lived separately but made sure to visit each other regularly.  
___________________________________________

The tires screeched in the hospital parking.  
Namjoon stepped out of the car and ran towards the other door to help Seokjin out. He supported and walked them both inside.

"We are here for Kwan WooJin", Namjoon told the receptionist. She looked at her computer and then looked back at them.

"She's in the operating room right now. She's getting operated", Namjoon nodded and thanked her before leaving. Seokjin was still not in his senses. Namjoon walked them both towards the operating room.

The door was shut. The sign was lit. His mother was still inside. Even after 40 mins of them being there. Seokjin was feeling lost. Namjoon paced around waiting for a doctor, some nurse anyone come outside from behind that closed door.

Another 20 mins passed when finally, the door opened. A young man walked out with his surgical mask on. Namjoon quickly ran up to him followed by a slow paced Seokjin.

"My Auntie, how is she"?

"She's still critical. We need to do a blood transfusion quickly. She lost quite a lot. The supply to her brain was short for a while that may cause her to fall into temporary coma. There were few fractures too. Her situation was extremely critical, so we at once started operating. There are some papers you need to sign. You can get them from the-", the doctor got cut with a thud behind Namjoon.

Both men's attention diverted to the sound. Seokjin was laying unconscious on the ground behind them. Namjoon at once crouched near him.

"Jin-ah! Seokjin-ah! Wake up. Seok-".

"Let me see", the same doctor crouched beside Namjoon and took Seokjin's wrist in his hand.

"His pulse is dropping. Is he pregnant"? He asked Namjoon after seeing the swollen belly. Namjoon nodded in response.

"Take him instantly to the gynaecology ward. Instantly". He instructed the nurse passing by.

"Yes doctor". She nodded and went to bring bed and few more nurses to take the unconscious man.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine". The doctor assured Namjoon. He only nodded. Seokjin was getting cold.  
___________________________________________

Namjoon was torn between the two operation theaters. In one his auntie was hanging between life and death. In other Seokjin was fighting death to bring a new life in this world. The shock from the news of his mother's accident caused Seokjin to pass out. The doctors told Namjoon the baby needed to be delivered right away. The condition of the father and child was too critical.

Finally, a doctor from his auntie's operating room came out. He once again ran towards them.

"Don't worry she's safe at least for now. Congratulations the operation was successful. She'll now be transferred to the room". The same doctor from before reassured Namjoon. Namjoon thanked him with teary eyes. He was happy his mother like aunt was safe. The only worry he had now was of Seokjin who was still being operated.

After few minutes, the room of the operating room opened revealing a nurse holding a small crying baby in her hands.

"Congratulations its a sweet, little baby girl. The father is still unconscious".

Namjoon nodded and took the baby in his hand. It looked so small in his large hands he feared he'd harm her even with a slight movement. The baby opened her eyes slightly. Pitch black peepers looked around to find a food source. Namjoon's smile deepened. He lightly brought his one hand closer to the baby. She immediately clutched his finger in her small hands.

She tried fitting in the finger in her mouth in hope for food but immediately regretted it. The taste made her twist in disgust. Spitting out the finger she started crying again. Namjoon smiled at her reaction and kissed her small forehead. She looked like a small baby doll to him. Soft, clean skin. A tuft of golden hair on her head. Deep, black eyes. Small pouty lips. She sure did look like Seokjin.

Seeing Seokjin was getting conscious the nurse took the baby back.  
___________________________________________

"So, what are you gonna call her"? Namjoon asked watching Seokjin play with the newborn.

"Jisoo. Kim Jisoo". Seokjin looked fondly at the sleeping child lightly stroking her cheeks.

"Jisoo? Why Jisoo"?

"Because she'll be my purpose to live. She'll be my determination to fight this hard life, Namjoon". Seokjin looked at Namjoon. His one hand still patting the sleeping child. Namjoon smiled at his answer.  
___________________________________________

Jungkook looked at the passenger seat where Yoongi was quietly laying. The baby was really a quiet one. He just liked staring off in space most of the time but when he cries, he is the most difficult child to handle. Jungkook once tried leaving him at a day-care centre for a day because Ahjuma was not well. He got a call right in the middle of his meeting about baby Yoongi bullying other babies.

He immediately postponed the meeting and drove to the day-care. There the nanny told him baby Yoongi took the toys out of other babies' hands and snatched their milk bottles out of there mouths. All Jungkook could do in return was apologize. He took Yoongi to his office and told his secretary to take care of Yoongi until he finishes the postponed meeting.

When he came back, he saw his Secretary in quite a distorted form. Her hair was a mess. Her make up was smeared and her dress had wrinkles. Also, a big wet stain on the front. While baby Yoongi was quietly staring at her. Jungkook asked her the reason.

She told Yoongi was furious when she touched him. He started crying loudly. She tried to give him a little swing in her arms as an attempt to make him quiet but instead Yoongi attacked her hair and face. He pulled at her hair and rubbed and poked her eyes and lips making all her a mess. To put a final topping, he smacked the milk bottle with undissolved milk out of her hands when she was struggling to close it with one hand while holding a squirming and crying Yoongi by her other arm. A strong smack and all the water and wet milk powder fell all over her shirt.

Jungkook apologized to her repeatedly. She told him to stop apologizing. She said as a mother herself of a hyperactive child she did not mind it. She told him Yoongi needed someone to give him complete attention, all the time and that was the first time Jungkook thought he really did need someone to train his kids. Not a mother but a babysitter or some teacher obviously.  
___________________________________________

"Oh, Mr.Jeon you're back. How's the baby doing"? Ms.Gong asked while Jungkook made himself and Yoongi comfortable.

"He's good. Better than before, actually. But the doctor said he needed to be fed every week so here we are. Again". Jungkook sighed. He hated the fact his child had to depend on some stranger because his own mother was busy fucking other guys. It was still hard for him believe how she just erased the existence of both her children from her life. But then again Jungkook himself was victim of the same negligence.

"Oh no worries Mr.Jeon. We are here to help parents like you. Just a moment I'll call the wet nurse. Please wait". Mrs.Gong said picking up the office phone's receiver. She told to send someone to her office and placed the receiver back. Jungkook waited for a few moments until they heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in".

"Good morning ma'am. You called". It was a woman. Well Jungkook expected it because one that guy clearly told him several times, he would not do that again, two he would be still angry about the shirt incident. Not that Jungkook had any problem with that. He never wanted to hand his child over to some carrier. He never liked nor understood how anyone could tolerate a man that could become pregnant. Let alone hand over your child to them to feed.

"Mr.Jeon this is Mrs.Son she'll now be responsible for feeding your baby. Seokjin is-"

"Oh, you don't need to tell me about him. Until and unless my baby gets his nutrients, I don't care who feeds him". Jungkook immediately cut Ms.Gong in the middle.

"Here he's a bit moody child". Jungkook said handing over a squirming Yoongi to the nurse.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll bring him right back from the nursing room once he'd be done. Please wait in the waiting room". Mrs.Son said with a smile and walked out with Yoongi in her hands.  
___________________________________________

About thirty minutes passed when Mrs.Son returned. Her outlook dishevelled. Hair sticking out of her tight bun. Lipstick smeared a little. Her cheeks had small red marks like little nail scratches.

"I'm s-sorry Mr.Jeon I can't feed your child. He is very difficult to handle. The moment he felt me trying to feed him, he just. He just started attacking me. I tried to calm him down, but he just became increasingly aggressive. I-I'm sorry but I can't feed him. Sorry". Mrs.Son apologized and explained the situation through heavy breaths. Jungkook immediately took Yoongi back in his arms who now looked like the quietest, angelic child on the planet.

"Hah I am so sorry. I don't know why he did that, but I sincerely apologize for his behaviour". He sighed bowing to the nurse.

"Its fine. I think he's just not used to outsiders". Mrs.Son tried making the poor father feel better.

Jungkook nodded a small sigh of 'I know'.

"Uh this is the second time you brought him here right"? Mrs.Son suddenly asked.

"Uh yes. Its Yoongi's second time here". Jungkook replied.

"He didn't act like this in front of the other nurse, did he"?

"I don't think so. Everything seemed fine".

"Then why don't you try taking him to that nurse". Mrs.Son suggested rolling her hair back into a bun. Jungkook thought for a few moments before looking down at his child.

"Maybe I should". He sighed looking at Yoongi who was back to his smiling and playful self again, once before shaking his head and mumbling a low 'only for Yoongi'.  
___________________________________________

"Sir the hospital can't pay your future bills. You need to pay to get treated from now on". The desk nurse said in a soft voice.

"I can't right now. Can't you people keep the treatment going on. I promise I would pay once I'm healthy again. My mom needs treatment. Please its a request". Seokjin pleaded holding her hand.

"Sir the hospital already took care of your and your mother's operating expenses. I'm sorry but that's all we can do. You need to pay if you want to keep the treatment going on". The nurse pulled her hand back. Tears started stinging Seokjin's eyes. He hated how weak he was, emotionally and financially.

"Can I help you with that"? A voice right beside Seokjin's ear spoke making him jump and turn. There stood none other than the pervert he met about week ago with his child in his arms.

"Why? No. How are you here"? Seokjin looked baffled. He wasn't sure how this man found out his whereabouts and why did he tried finding him.

"Can we talk somewhere private. I need to ask you something". Jungkook said in a low voice.

"Uh I don't know what you wanna say but no. I don't wanna talk to you. Goodbye". Seokjin turned to leave.

"I can help you" Jungkook spoke intently. Seokjin stopped and looked at him with a raised brow.  
"With the hospital payment".  
___________________________________________

"So, what is it"? Seokjin asked in a monotone looking straight at Jungkook. They both were in his hospital room.

"Look I'm not good at beating around the bush so I'd be straight forward to you. I need you to feed my child".

"I told you last time I don't feed children. Specially now that I have a child of my own. Please go back to Rise and Shine they would have someone to feed your baby there". Seokjin said in a polite but firm voice.

"You think I'd be here if they had someone there who could handle this little devil here". He said in a pissed off tone pointing towards Yoongi with his eyes.

"Still I don't think..."

"Please I promise I'll take care of your hospital bills. Just feed my child please".

"I... I can't it would be unfair to my daughter. I'm sorry but I can't". Seokjin apologized.

"Look you can feed more than one child okay. Even though your daughter has first right still you can feed another child who is in need", Jungkook said desperately.

"You are right but... I can't just feed any child okay. What if you back off in middle"? Seokjin asked.

"I won't I promise I'll help you with your and your mother's hospital bills and I'll also make sure you don't get weak during the lactating period. Please my baby needs you".

"Okay I agree but what's the proof you won't back off in the middle? I mean..."

"Let's sign a contract then".

"A contract"? Seokjin asked confusedly.

"A contract". Jungkook replied firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Seokjin looked at Jungkook with wide eyes.

_What's wrong with him? He wants me to sign a contract about feeding his baby. I knew I should have denied the first time. But..._

"Look Mr.Jeon I'm not interested, alright. I already told you it was just a one-time thing". He finally opened his mouth. "Can't you see how desperate I am, Seokjin-ssi? My child needs you. I'll pay any price you ask". Jungkook pleaded. Seokjin let out a deep breath and turned his head away.

_This seriously. I don't know what's in his thick skull. The favour he's asking is my daughter's right to have. I can't share that. Right?_

Seokjin turned his head back and looked straight in Jungkook's eyes. He didn't know how to get his point in this guy's head. "Money isn't the solution to every problem, sir. I wish you best of luck in finding someone el..." He started but at once got cut off. "I already said it, but I'll repeat myself. If there was someone else who could help, I won't have even bother asking you. Help my son. Please". Jungkook said again. Seokjin looked down at his arms. Small eyes looking at him. The baby's small lips stretched in a smile as his twinkling eyes met Seokjin's. His heart clenched at the cuteness. He couldn't deny the child was special to him. He couldn't just turn his eyes away from him. Seokjin took a deep breath and nodded his head a little. Jungkook is right I can share... What Am I even thinking I can't sh... His mind was still a little conflicted.

"So, have you decided"? Seokjin took in a deep breath and raised his eyes from baby Yoongi to his father's. His eyes met another pair of eyes filled with hope. "Fine I'll do it but forget the contract. I trust your words. I'll feed your child in return you pay my hospital bills. Bring him to the hospital I'll feed him". This wasn't right but ignoring the basic needs of a child was more wrong in Seokjin's mind. He couldn't help but agree to the request of the man in front of him. "Go pay the bills and our agreement starts right now". He took the child in his hands and pulled the curtain restricting Jungkook's vision. The baby cackled in Seokjin's arms. His eyes shining like the two small twinkling stars. Seokjin smiled in response and repeated the actions he did back in kindergarten The child once again gave him the same parental feeling he felt before. He couldn't help but kiss his little hands and coo at his cuteness.

_This baby is lethal..._

______________________________________________

Jungkook lightly placed Yoongi back in his small cot. He smiled caressing the baby's face. He felt so helpless. That woman was gone from his life, but her traces were still there. The want was vanished leaving the needs behind. His hatred flared up remembering the way he was begging a mere carrier to feed his child so desperately.

_It's all your fault bitch_.

Jungkook gulped his anger down and looked once again his sleeping child. His kissed the soft cheeks and pulled the blankets up to cover the torso of the baby completely. "Why am I so unlucky"? He questioned himself. No answer was given. "Why am I so unlucky"? He asked himself again. Getting no answer, he sighed deeply. "Don't worry baby even if Dada is unlucky, he'll make sure to bring good luck to both you and your brother. I promise you". Giving a final kiss he stood up and left the sleeping child alone.

______________________________________________

"So, who was that guy"? Namjoon asked sternly. Seokjin ignored him completely and focused on lulling Jisoo back to sleep. "I asked something Seokjin. Don't ignore me". Namjoon asked again. His voice got a little higher. Knowing there was no escape Seokjin sighed. He placed sleeping Jisoo beside him and turned to face Namjoon.

"Jeon Jungkook". He replied. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't aware of anyone by that name. "And? Why was he here? A friend of yours, it didn't look like that though. You seemed quite formal with each other". "He was here for some business". Seokjin's answer again was short and unsatisfactory for Namjoon. "What business"? His tone was now a little stern. "A needy father, he is. We just traded things we had in abundance with things we lacked". Namjoon raised his brows. "Stop spurting riddles Seokjin and answer me in a straight sentence". Namjoon sat beside Seokjin and looked straight in his eyes. His eyes filled with anxious curiosity. Seokjin knew Namjoon would probably kill him after he'll hear about the agreement between him and Jeon Jungkook.

He gulped.

______________________________________________

Jungkook waved at Hobi before driving away. Humming to the tune of the song playing on the radio, he drove towards his office. "Good morning, Sir. You look quite happy today. Something good happened"? His long time, trusty personal secretary, Mrs.Lim greeted him. Jungkook looked at her and shook his head. "Not necessarily. It's just I got solution for something I was stressed about". He shrugged. Mrs.Lim smiled at him. Jungkook was like a younger brother to her. Mr.Jeon, Jungkook's father always treated her like her own daughter. Even now when he retired himself from all the office work. Jungkook also respected her like she was his older sister. "Is it about Yoonie"? She asked "Hmm I found someone for him". Jungkook sat in his chair and looked up.

"I'm happy you found an alternative for that girl. I told you, Yoonie don't need her to survive". She said putting an open file in font of Jungkook. "Mm you were right". Jungkook hummed. "Any progress on the mega project"? He raised his eyes to meet Mrs.Lim's. His tone now fully professional. "Yes, Sir. The production team have almost completed the set. Art team emailed the designs to me last night. I've forwarded them to you". Mrs.Lim's tone turned professional too. This was the reason she had stayed for so long in the company. She was like a good friend normally but knew when to turn strictly professional. Jungkook nodded and looked at his laptop. "Send Production team manager to my room". He said while eyes still fixed on the screen. "Yes sir". Mrs.Lim replied and walked out of the office.

______________________________________________

"How are you feeling, Seokjin". Dr.Park asked walking in. Seokjin turned away from the window hearing his voice. He smiled. "I'm good. How's Mom"? Seokjin asked walking back to his bed. The crib beside his bed was empty, Namjoon took Jisoo to her grandma earlier that morning. He was still there. "She's still the same. We did see some trivial improvement yesterday, her index finger moved slightly when the nurse was taking her vitals in the morning but after that she became irresponsive". He replied looking through Seokjin's file. "I want to go to mom. Please can't I"? Seokjin asked with teary eyes. It was sixth day without him seeing his mother.

The doctor looked up from the chart and thought for a moment or so before nodding. "You can see her but don't pass any negative emotions to her. Even if her body is in coma her brain processes all the sounds around her. Be cheerful". "I will. I will not cry. I promise, doctor". Seokjin smiled like a small child. He stood up and was about to leave dragging his IV stand by him when Dr.Park spoke up stopping him. "Your cousin looked quite upset. Everything alright"? A fast film of flashbacks ran in Seokjin's mind. Namjoon was furious hearing about the agreement yesterday. He told him to stop that nonsense. He disapproved the idea of him feeding some stranger's child just because he couldn't afford his and his mother's hospital bills. "Yes, it's all fine. He– He's only tired". Seokjin replied before bowing and leaving.

______________________________________________

"You seriously are a dumbass". Namjoon commented as soon as he saw Seokjin. Seokjin rolled his eyes in response. "Look here, Namjoon we needed money immediately. He needed someone to feed his child. We just helped each other. And if you think what I did was dumb then why don't you arrange some money for me, and Mom and I'll break the agreement. Stop being so petty and think rationally". Seokjin was frustrated with Namjoon by now. He lightly pushed him away and walked in his mother's ward. Seokjin took Jisoo from Namjoon before closing the door in Namjoon's face. "Go away I wanna talk to mum".

Namjoon sighed and walked back to Seokjin's room. He saw Dr.Park on the way and stopped to greet the doctor. He asked about Seokjin and his Aunt. "About Ms.Kwan, there isn't much response. I'll be honest. I've seen such patients here for months even a few for years. Her recovery is gradual but I'm sure she'll be healthy again. Her brain isn't responding much. She showed a little movement yesterday but that was it. We aren't sure how long she'll be here but for Seokjin, he showed quite quick recovery I think he'll be good enough to get discharged tomorrow. You sure took diligent care of him". Namjoon forced a light smile at the compliment. His mind filled with worry for his aunt but a part of him was happy Seokjin recovered well. "Thank you doctor. Thanks for everything you did for us though. I'll get going now. Have a lovely day". He bowed and left.

______________________________________________

"Eomma umm hey... It's me Seokjinnie. How are you? I miss you maa... I had my baby. Won't you play with her"? He stopped. His words clogged by the ball of salty tears stuck in his throat. He turned away to wipe those that managed to escape from his eyes away. He turned back to face his lifeless mother, tangled in a web of wires and tubes attached to her. Breathing thanks to them. He hated seeing his mother like that. The beeping machine was signalling she was still with him. He placed the baby beside her grandmother. Gulping his tears down Seokjin once again opened his mouth.

"Please Eomma. Jisoo wants to see her grandma. Wake up please. Please even if it's not for me for Jisoo's sake. I miss you mom". His voice once again trailed off. Seokjin turned away and wiped his tears away again. He took a deep breath and turned back to his mother. Putting a big smile on his face he started once again. "You know Namjoon is mad at me. _Why?_ He's angry I decided to help a needy father. I can't turn away my eyes from a helpless child, right"? He stopped and looked at his mother for an answer. He nodded at the silence as if his mother was answering him. "I knew you'd be on my side. Stupid Namjoon. Eomma please be healthy again... I promise I'll be good. I'll agree to anything you say. I'll get married, just like you wanted. Please wake up". His happy facade was breaking. Holding on his mother's hand he started sobbing unconsciously. Pleads emitting from his mouth and tears slipping from his eyes.

He couldn't keep up the promise he made with the doctor. It was unbearable for him to see his happy, healthy mother lying in a hospital bed in that state. "I'm so clueless Eomma... I need your help to raise Jisoo. I need you... Please get up soon. I can't face this world without you... Please wake up Eomma. Please..." Resting his head on the side of the bed he closed his eyes. Small whimpers leaving his mouth every now and then. His hands still holding on his mother. He suddenly felt a weak tug on his hand. Immediately opening his eyes Seokjin looked at his mother. Her eyes were still closed. Thinking of the tug as his imagination he once again was about to close his eyes when he felt that same weak tug again. Without wasting any time Seokjin rung the bell. A nurse at once came rushing in.

"Any prob–" "Her hand. Her hand moved. Twice. Please wake my mom up". Seokjin screamed desperately. The nurse nodded at him and moved to Mrs. Kim's side. Seokjin stood up his hand still tangled with his mother's. He looked at the nurse with hopeful eyes. His eyes following her every move. The machine suddenly started beeping louder than before Seokjin's gaze flickered between the machine, his mother and the frantic nurse who rung the bell once again. A team of a doctor and few nurses came rushing in. They at once started checking his mother. Seokjin was pushed to a side. Jisoo was now awake and crying at all the chaos breaking. "Nurse take him and the baby outside. Prepare for shocks heartbeat is dropping..." Was the last thing Seokjin heard before he was pulled out and taken away with the door shut in his face. ______________________________________________

"Everything will be fine, Seokjin-ah. Please stop crying. Be strong for Jisoo. Look". Namjoon placed crying Jisoo in his arms. "Jisoo needs her Appa. Get a grip. Please". Seokjin's empty gaze fell on his lap where his child was crying. As if life was breathed in a stone statue, he grabbed the baby in his arms and clutched her close to his body. Endless string of tears spilling from his eyes. He suddenly felt Jisoo sniffing his chest making him realize how long the poor soul got starved for. Namjoon walked away to give them some privacy. Seokjin wiped his tears and opened his maternity gown. He closed his eyes as his child got fed.

Taking a deep breath he looked down.

_Namjoon is right I must get a grip..._

Jisoo was now satisfied and sleeping in her small cot beside Seokjin's bed. He was about to leave to see his mother when the door opened and a panting Namjoon rushed in. "Seokjin... Eomma..." He trailed off. Seeing his red eyes and heavy breath Seokjin sensed something wasn't right. He shook his head shaking away his worst nightmare. He stood up running towards Namjoon. "Eomma what? Namjoon Eomma WHAT"? He screamed shaking Namjoon by his collar. Namjoon accepted Seokjin's attack with just silent sobs leaving his lips. He took Seokjin's hands in his own and clutched them hard. Seokjin shook his head in denial.

"Seokjin-ah Eomma is go"... "NO! Don't say another word Namjoon. Don't say it". Seokjin screamed shutting Namjoon up. He covered his ears and collapsed to the ground, shaking his head in denial.

_How could his mother leave him, like that? No way. Namjoon was playing a sick prank._

He nodded at his thoughts and stood up. Pushing Namjoon away he ran towards his mother's room. Surrounded by several people in white coats his mother was lying lifeless on the bed. The beeps showing her life were gone. The web of tubes tangling her was cleared. The doctors surrounding the bed looked like grim reapers to him. There in the small crowd stood Dr.Park, the same doctor who promised his mother would be fine, the same doctor who gave him hope. His head now bowed.

Ignoring them all Seokjin stumbled towards the corpse resting on the bed. The face still showed signs of life, but the heart was silent. Seokjin's eyes were dry at this point or so he thought. He touched her face. It was still warm. A tear escaped his eye. He turned and grabbed Dr.Park by his collar. "You promised me you'll heal her. You promised she'll be fine. I even traded myself to pay her bills". He screamed in doctor's face. Dr.Park could only let out a silent 'I'm sorry' in response.

"Sorry? You think a small sorry can bring her back"? He turned to face the rest. "I filled your pockets with money now you fill her body with life. I want my Eomma back. Give her back. You all said she'd be fine. You all..." Before he could continue, he blacked out, falling on the cold, hard floor. Everyone in the room rushed to the living collapsed on the ground room ignoring the dead on the bed, the cause of that living's unconsciousness.

______________________________________________

Seokjin forced his eyes open at the disturbing beeps. He looked down and saw a needle pumping some liquid into him through his arm. He closed his eyes feeling them get heavy again. A film of events ran through his mind. Tears were spilling again from the corner of his eyes. His mother was gone, and no one could bring her back. He blamed himself for the loss. The sound of sliding door made him open his eyes again. It was Namjoon. His condition wasn't looking much different from Seokjin.

"Oh, you're awake. Uh... they said you can go home tomorrow. About mom the body would be returned tomorrow as well". He croaked out. Seokjin nodded his head. His mother was gone but the promises he made to her were still alive. Promise to raise his child well. Promise to never bow his head down in this society that degrades him. Lastly, promise to marry someone. He knew it seemed ridiculous now but that was the least he could do to ease himself up.

______________________________________________

Two weeks passed from all the trauma. Seokjin was struggling to stand back on his legs to support him and his baby. Namjoon was now living with him. Seokjin was happy to have Namjoon as his cousin. About his mother, she was resting in her grave. Seokjin was throwing the dirty laundry in the washer when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at the time. It was 12:39pm. It wasn't Namjoon outside.

Seokjin shrugged thinking it was some mistake when the bell rung again. This time a little longer than before forcing him to put away the task on his hand and check the door.

_Maybe Namjoon got free earlier than usual..._

Without checking who it was he opened the door as Seokjin knew it couldn't be anyone else than his cousin. Seokjin's eyes widened at the visitor. It was none other than Jeon Jungkook with Yoongi in his arms. "You should have told me you got discharged. Here feed him". He pushed Yoongi on to Seokjin. Seokjin was completely dumbfounded. He was not expecting to see the man here. He raised his brows at Jungkook who was looking at him to go on with the task. Finally realizing what the man was here for Seokjin cleared his throat to answer him. "How did you find me"? He asked. "It's not a big problem for me. Besides we can talk about it later right now complete your end of deal. Here". He once again tried to hand Yoongi to Seokjin.

"Look Mr.Jeon I can't carry on the deal. The reason I made the deal is gone. I don't need your financial support anymore, you can take your child somewhere else". Seokjin replied and closed the door but got stopped with Jungkook's foot in the way. "What do you mean Seokjin-ssi, you don't need my help anymore? You said you'd feed my child. Don't back off now". Jungkook said. Seokjin sighed and looked up. "The person– the person I needed money for is dead now Mr.Jeon. I don't need money anymore. Does that answer your question? Now remove your foot I need to close the door". Seokjin replied calmly. Instead of moving the foot Jungkook pushed himself in and closed the door behind him. He turned and started again. "Look I'm sorry for your loss but my child needs you. Please reconsider your decision. Isn't there anything I can do in return for you". Jungkook was desperate once again. "I told y–" Seokjin suddenly remembered the third promise he made to his dead mother. He knew Jungkook was probably gonna reject his proposal and leave. Either way it was a win-win for him. Seokjin bit his lip and looked at Jungkook. He was waiting for him to speak. "Mr.Jeon I know what I'm gonna say may sound ridiculous, but I sincerely mean it. The thing is I promised something to my dead mother, the person you paid hospital bills for. If you agree to fulfil the promise, I'll be more than happy to feed your child". Seokjin said.

"What promise? What is it"? Jungkook asked.

"Marry me".

"Come again"?

"I said marry me. As in make me your legal husband". "This isn't funny Seokjin-ssi. I'm not in mood for stupid pranks. Please name the actual pro–". "I'm dead serious. Marry me and I'll feed your child". Seokjin was shocked himself at how calm he sounded. Jungkook on the other hand looked confused and shocked. "You actually mean it"? He asked. "Yes, I do. My mother wanted me to get married and you need me for your baby. I think we both can fulfil each other's wishes". "You are not joking"? Jungkook was still confused. "I'm not. Besides it won't be an actual marriage. You proposed a feeding contract, right? We'll just change that into a marriage contract. I'll be just your legal husband nothing else". Seokjin explained. "But why? I mean why are you this desperate to get married"? Jungkook's mind was filled with questions.

"As I said earlier my mother always wanted to get me marry someone. Second my cousin was furious knowing about that feeding agreement back then, he'd probably kill me if I did that again". "Your cousin"? "Yes. My cousin. He's my only family after Eomma passed away. I won't do anything that angers him. I'm giving you a way". Seokjin stopped to see Jungkook's reaction. "I'm not asking for proper marriage, I'm asking for a legal contract. No couple stuff, just pure business sort of contract . The contract will end after a year. Just for a year let me fulfil the promise I made with my mother". Seokjin finished and looked at Jungkook to answer.

"I'm not sure. This–" "That's the only way I can help you Mr.Jeon". Seokjin cut Jungkook mid sentence. Jungkook looked at Yoongi for few moments before looking towards Seokjin's face. "Fine. Let's do it. Just for a year then we are strangers to each other. You said your conditions, I'll list mine and send a legal document till tomorrow. It's only for my child don't expect anything else". Jungkook said in a firm tone. "You have my word. I too am just doing it for my mother". Seokjin replied talking Yoongi in his arms. "Come sit on the couch to wait. I'll return your child soon". Seokjin said walking in. He gestured to a couch in a small living room and walked inside with the child. Jungkook sat down and closed his eyes to relax. He came with just a child and was gonna leave with a husband. It was too much for him to handle.

_I'm the dumbest fucking person to exist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

The bell rung and it was recess for kindergartners. Hoseok quietly opened his small bag and took out the homemade lunch Ahjuma packed for him.

He was alone again. The children at kindergarten avoided him. At first he was unaware of the reason and tried to talk and make friends with them regardless of their rude behavior. Every time Hobi was pushed away he tried again. He even offered his lunch Ahjuma instructed to finish by himself but all he faced was rejection and rude comments until one day when the reason got known.

About a week ago he tried walking into the circle of his classmates playing catch when one of them pushed him back. It was the limit for poor child. Hobi broke down he screamed asking them reason and tried fighting the kid who pushed him down. His teacher came rushing towards him hearing his crying and yelling. She took both kids back into class and tried making Hobi quiet. Sniffling Hobi turned his face back to the kid who pushed him and he repeated the question he asked back in school ground. The kid who now had a bored expression just ignored him raging Hobi, he tried jumping up to beat that annoying kid but was stopped by his teacher. This time his teacher asked the kid politely. The kid responded with a bored voice that their mothers told them Hobi's mom wasn't good and that they should stay away from Hoseok.

Their mothers told them Hobi's company would be bad because he's son of a bad woman. The teacher stopped him right away and scolded for the rude behavior. She told him to apologize to Hobi for such behavior and advised him to play with each other. The kid scoffed but apologized nonetheless. About playing Hobi himself stopped after hearing the reason. Even though it was hard he made himself get used to their harsh behavior. Hoseok was unaware of the deeds his mother had done in the past. All he knew was one day he woke up with his Dada by his side and his mother was gone.

After his mother disappeared Ahjuma came. A few days later a baby came. They called him his brother. He was curious where his mom went and Ahjuma told him she went abroad. What was abroad? He didn't knew. All he knew was his mother was away somewhere and any talk about her was prohibited in their house. Hoseok spent his first week all alone but then he met his only friend but he was way older than him.

Taehyung, nephew of Ahjuma.

After he met him outside of school that day Taehyung almost every day took him to his office during lunch time. He would listen to his stories and tell him his own but today he was gone somewhere. Hobi was alone today. Munching on his sandwich Hobi looked around, children were playing at a little distance.

He felt a presence near him, he turned and saw a smiling boy standing by him. "Hi, I'm Mark. I'm new here". The named Mark chirped holding his hand out for a handshake. Hobi looked at his hand and back at him for a few moments until Mark waved his hand a little getting impatient. "Ah I'm Hoseok. Jeon Hoseok. I'm in K.G. red". Hoseok replied shaking the boy's hand. Mark smiled showing an array of long white teeth. Hobi couldn't help but mirror that smile. "I came from L.A. I mean America. I don't know much Korean so I don't have any friends... Can I sit here"? Mark pointed beside Hoseok while speaking in English accented Korean.

Hoseok partly understood the kid by him, he nodded and scooted to give Mark some space. That day Hobi found his first and only friend. Mark's section was different but they united after off timing. They sat on the swings in the school ground by the gate and started talking again. Both kids loved their new friend. It was good to find a friend after facing discrimination by their classmates.

Later Mark went home with his mother after Ahjuma came to take Hobi back home too. Mark's mother was also like Mark in nature. She talked and played with Hobi until Ahjuma came. He remembered his own mother. She always played with him, told him amazing stories. Every night she was the one that tucked him in. His father was busy all the time. Even though he loved his father's behavior recently, he loved the attention he was getting now, he still missed his mother. Neither his father nor Ahjuma could fill the void in his heart. It could only be filled with mother's love. Even though Hobi never showed the jealousy he felt seeing kids with their mothers everyday, he still felt that emotion. After all, he was a five year old he needed affection of a mother rather than an old nanny.

______________________________________________

Taehyung stopped at the agreed destination. He waited for his aunt in his car. Even after numerous tries she denied to give him Jeon's address. He respected his aunt's words and they mutually agreed to meet at somewhere away from where she lived. He smiled seeing her approach his car and quickly walked to the other side to open the door. Ahjuma smiled lightly and embraced him before sitting in the passenger seat.

Her hair were tied up and a simple black dress was covering her body, a small scarf around her shoulders. Taehyung was in back too. Black jacket, black pants and a plain white shirt. His brown hair was styled formally. The ride was silent, but comfortable. Her eyes were turning damp as they were getting closer. Taehyung clutched her hand tightly, she could feel his stress through the touch.

Smiling lightly she placed her other hand over his and started patting it gently. The tight grip started getting loose. She looked at his face. His state wasn't much different than hers. The brims of his eyes were turning red just like his nose. "It will be fine, Taehyung. You'll be fine". She said in a small whisper. Taehyung nodded like a small child, obediently. He stopped the car at a side and took a tissue to wipe his eyes and nose.

"You're right. It will be fine". He smiled and started the car once again. This time their emotions were a little stable. He stopped the car once they reached their desired location.

"Long time no see, Taeyeon unni". Ahjuma said reaching the grave. Her sister was afraid of fire, even a small burn would terrify her. Ahjuma respected her wish and buried her under the shadows of the tree where she loved to play in her childhood, instead of cremating her. Tears were now streaming down her face. Putting down the bouquet of white lilies, her favorite. "Hyungie is back. He's grown up so well. He's here to see you". She grazed her fingers over the rough grass. She stood up after few moments and turned to Taehyung.

"I'll wait for you in the car. Behave well". She said leaving Taehyung alone with his mother. Taehyung looked at his aunt as she left then turned back to face his mother.

"Hi Mom". He said in a low voice. He crouched down to the level of the grave. He placed his warm hand on the cold earth and shivered lightly as he felt the coldness traveling through his body. He had countless things to say but nothing came out of his mouth. His brain forgot every word it knew and all it could do was to command the eyes to let the restrained tears flow out without a pause. So that's what his obedient eyes did, letting the warm tears stream down. Hunching down his head Taehyung started crying, loudly.

He seemed as it was the same young Taehyung from twelve years ago who saw his dead mother on the kitchen floor after he returned from his evening classes. Ahjuma could see him from the car. Her condition wasn't much different form his. Closing her eyes she rested her head on the window, tears were still spilling out. After what felt like an hour Taehyung was back. His eyes were blood shot and swollen, his nose was red from excessive rubbing. Ahjuma hugged him lightly letting the leftovers of warm, salty water to spill out.

"Auntie TaeHee! Can I ask you something"? Taehyung finally spoke in a hoarse voice. Ahjuma sniffed and nodded. "Can you quit your job? I wanna live with you from now on. I want to make up to mom by taking care of you. Please". "Taehyung-ah I can't Jungkook and the children need m—". "I need you too auntie. Please consider it. You're my only family". "..." "Fine. How about a small vacation? Just two months and then you can go back. I want to make up for all those years". Taehyung pleaded like a stubborn child. Ahjuma looked at his face for a few moments before replying. "Alright, I will talk to Jungkook. Don't worry". She assured him. Taehyung smiled his boxy smile and started the car to drive back to the city.

______________________________________________

Seokjin placed rice bowls on the table and called Namjoon. He bit his lips watching Namjoon eating in front of him. Feeling the gaze on him Namjoon looked up. "If you wanna say something go ahead Jinnie. Don't just stare you'll make holes in my head". He called putting a bite of rice in his mouth. "Huh? Oh um– I've been thinking about this from some time and now I finally made a decision". Seokjin started gulping down his noodles.

"Go on. I'm listening, I know you aren't done". Namjoon encouraged him. Seokjin nodded gulping his food down rapidly. His mind wording up his statement in the nicest way possible. He knew Namjoon was good at reading facial expressions and eye gestures, so he calmed himself down before opening his mouth again. "Jisoo. It's about Jisoo..." "What about her"? "Namjoon, I– I'm getting married". He finally breathed out.

"Married? Seokjin, you're serious right?"

"Yes, I am. Namjoon, I want best for my daughter. Raising her without a father would affect her future". Seokjin mumbled with his eyes focused on his food. "You're right. I'm glad you're thinking rationally, but who is it? I'm sure you must have the groom ready. Who is it"? Namjoon questioned. "Jeon Jungkook. The man you saw at hospital". "You said you knew him only because of that business, Seokjin when I asked you back then", Namjoon cried out accusing Seokjin of lying. "Shut up Namjoon. I never lied. We did meet up for business purposes but later we decided on this c... marriage". Seokjin's sharp voice turned into a light whisper at the word marrige.

He felt like he was deceiving Namjoon somehow. Even though both Jungkook and Seokjin were doing this for mutual benefits and Namjoon had nothing to do with all this, still he felt bad deep down in his heart. "Hey, I support you. I'm happy you made this decision, Jinnie. I'm sure you gave this enough thought. I'm sure he'd be a good man for you, even though I don't know him I'm sure he'd be good for you". Namjoon reassured holding Seokjin's hands and squeezing them lightly. Seokjin looked down at his hands for few moments, then looked up to face Namjoon.

"I'm so happy for you, Jinnie". Namjoon smiled looking into his eyes making Seokjin smile in return. It was first time Namjoon was genuinely smiling after his mother died. Seokjin was happy he was the cause of that precious smile. All he afraid of was the time the truth would be out. The time when the contract would get expired and he would again be left alone. "So when is the ceremony"? Namjoon asked in excitement. "We want to keep things simple Joonie. No ceremony. We'll just register our marriage silently and I'll move in with him". Seokjin replied. "What!? No ceremony? Why Jinnie"? Namjoon cried out.

"Namjoon first I already said we want to keep things simple. Second, it not been long since Eomma passed away and I can't have marriage ceremony this quick. It will be rude". "Oh, you're right. I forget about that for a moment because of my excitement". Namjoon sulked. "It's fine, Joon..." "But still, it is an important event of your life. I get you guys don't want anything fancy, so, what about a small ceremony with only closest people"? Namjoon looked at Seokjin with eyes full of hope. Seokjin looked at him for few moments, he knew Namjoon would get suspicious if he tried to reject that request. Marrying someone you said you met for business, and after denying any other relationship was enough to raise eyebrows. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure. I'll talk to him". Seokjin smiled looking at the excited Namjoon If only you knew the truth...

_____________________________________________

"Jeon Jungkook! I can not do this anymore. My old bones need rest too. Besides, my nephew is back from America and he want to spend time with his aunt. I need a vacation"? Ahjuma cried throwing the clothes in her hands she was folding as soon as she saw Jungkook climbing down the stairs. She actually wanted a break but, what she wanted more than a break was to make Jungkook realize the importance of a life partner. This time she was going with aggressive behavior. She knew how empty Jungkook's heart and life were. She could see the longing in his eyes whenever he saw couples. Her heart clenched watching his smile fade away when he'd see children with their parents. He was young and healthy, loyal and caring. Jungkook needed a partner and Ahjuma was ready to provide him one. Jungkook silently walked down the stairs and into the laundry room, he took a shirt from the basket and started folding clothes as well. Ahjuma kept a pissed off expression and demanded for a vacation again. "Go then". Jungkook replied in a low voice keeping his head low. Ahjuma raised her brows.

"W-what"? She was shocked to say the least. Every time she asked for vacation in the past Jungkook would plead and beg, he'd cry and yell to stop her. This wasn't a response she was expecting at all. "You deserve a break. You have been here first for dad and me and now for me and my children. You should spend time with your nephew. Don't worry I will find a nanny. Go and have a good time". He said in dangerously calm voice "I won't be here for two months". She spoke again. "It– it will be fine. I have someone who can take care of children if you're gone".

"What? Who"? Ahjuma was even more shocked. Who was this person Jungkook found. "I was about to tell you about this. I'm taking your advice". "What advice"? "Getting married. I'm getting married". Jungkook said with a low voice, barely audible but Ahjuma caught on. "Married? Oh my God! Kookie, I'm so happy. Wait who is she"? Her joyous screams died down as she asked the question. "He". Jungkook corrected her. "I'm not marrying a girl, Ahjuma". He whispered again. He was ashamed of whom he was getting married to. Even though it was just a show it still felt embarrassing. Hinting it was a man was way better than straight up saying he was a hermaphrodite. Not to mention recently delivered a baby.

"It's a guy? I didn't knew you were gay Jungkookie". Ahjuma said in a shocked tone.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, no. I was just surprised. That's it. I don't care what gender is of your significant other, Kookie. All that matters are the feelings here". She pointed at his heart. Jungkook just cringed internally at the gesture. Huh heart. What heart? It's just a contract. A legal agreement just to be mutually beneficial. There isn't any emotions attached. There won't be any emotions attached. "Anyway, as I said before my nephew is back Kookie. I'll be with him for next two months and now that you told about your marriage I can rest assure and give some time to him as well". Ahjuma continued in excitement filled content. "As you desire. You have been here for dad, me and now for kids, you deserve a vacation". Jungkook smiled hugging her tightly.

Ahjuma lightly patted his back smiling at his childish act. She missed how little Jungkook would come running into her embrace whenever he'd see her after some time, returning from school, going on a trip with his dad, anywhere he'd go he always came running back to her. This adult Jungkook was making her recall that same Jungkook. "When will you go"? Jungkook asked with his head still resting in the crook of her neck. "Mm maybe tomorrow. Taehyungie really wants to be with me as soon as possible". She replied. "Promise you'll be back". It felt like eight year old Jungkook was actually back. Ahjuma pulled away from his tight grip and took his head in her hands. "Yes, yes I will come back. You're my son Kook-ah. How can I ever leave you"? She looked into his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Eomma said that too but, she left me". Jungkook's tightly shut lips quivered. "Let the past be the past Kookie. You know I never break promises, right? Besides, this is my home and will never leave my home, my son, my grandchildren for anyone". "But he's your nephew. He's your blood relative". Jungkook pouted to suck his falling tears in.

It might be hilarious to others watching a grown man crying like a child but Ahjuma knew the pain behind those tears. She knew the insecurities that made the cold CEO fall back into his broken childhood. "He is my blood relative. But you, you're my son Jungkookie. You and kids are a part of my life, a part I can't even in my most selfish dream could abandon. I can never in a million years even think of leaving you. Spending time with Taehyungie does not mean I'm leaving you. I won't let anyone come between my son and me. Remember that". Ahjuma said in a firm voice. Jungkook nodded at her aggressive response and wiped his tears away. "By the way when would be the ceremony? I should attend it before leaving". "Ceremony? Oh that, we decided to postpone it. He doesn't like the hassle and all. You can go on your vacation. Don't worry, you can see him after you're back. No hurry". Jungkook replied quickly, shaking his hands in refusal. "Oh I see. Best of luck anyway. I will go and pack then". Ahjuma said leaving Jungkook alone. He sighed throwing himself down on a chair.

He wanted this marrige to be a secret, hidden from outside world. Seokjin was a person who entered his life as a vet nurse and would leave as a nanny. Their relationship was simply a business agreement.

_____________________________________________

"No need to worry, Sir. Mr. Chairman listed all your demands". The man in black overcoat said impatiently. "Mm but it's better to be safe than sorry". Seokjin said roaming his eyes over the lines on the papers. "Look Mr. Kim, you don't need to worry. You will have this other copy to yourself. The clauses mentioned can modified even after the contract is signed. Mr. Chairman instructed me to break the deal if you will hesitate with your signature". The man said in monotone.

"Break the deal? He is the one in need of me. I should have the upper hand here not the other way around". Seokjin yelled slamming the papers down. "Yes, but you are the one who proposed it. Look I'll be honest with you. Our chairman isn't a very... Hold on". He excused himself to take the call that interrupted him mid sentence. Seokjin sighed and took the papers back in his hands. Before, he could even read the first line, the man was back. "Mr. Chairman told to bring the papers back immediately. If you wanna sign them, do it instantly. Otherwise, consider this deal over". The man said offering him a pen. Seokjin sighed for the nth time and took the pen. He stared at the man for a few moments before clicking his tongue and signing the paper. "Good choice, Mr. Jeon. I'll take my leave now. You should pack your stuff, Mr. Chairman ordered to have your moved till tonight". The man said closing the envelope. "So soon? I'll need some time to move in". "I'll inform him but you should pack your stuff, Mr. Jeon". The man said and left.

_Jeon?_ Oh yes, he was Jeon Seokjin now. He was now officially Jeon Seokjin, only for a year. Only for one year, Kim was replaced. He was stuck with a new name. The name not only felt weird to say, he felt burdened by it somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nine month gap between Jungkook's and Seokjin's incidents.
> 
> Hey, this is my first time posting here. Hope you guys like it. This story is cross posted from Wattpad. Thank you for reading. I'm still learning so please excuse my mistakes.


End file.
